Age 779
Age 779 is a major year in the Dragon Ball universe. Events *Pan is born. *The events in the movie/manga Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super's Golden Frieza Saga, Universe 6 Saga, and present day sections of the "Future" Trunks Saga take place. **Sorbet and Tagoma travel to Earth and resurrects Frieza using the Dragon Balls. Frieza trains for 4 months, during which time he unlocks his Golden Form. **Goku and Vegeta achieve the Super Saiyan Blue state after undergoing months of training with Whis. **Frieza attacks Earth with his remaining forces, which are fought off by the Dragon Team. Goku and Vegeta fight Frieza to a defeat, but Frieza destroys the Earth. Whis reverts time by several minutes to prevent this from happening. Goku kills Frieza. **The Tournament of Destroyers is held to decide whether Beerus or Champa gets the Super Dragon Balls. Universe 7's team, led by Beerus. is victorious. **The Super Dragon Balls are used to restore Universe 6's Earth, which had previously been ravaged by war. **Future Trunks travels from the future once again, in order to acquire help in defeating Goku Black, a malevolent entity that has taken on the form of Goku. **Zamasu, a Kai of Universe 10, is killed by Beerus in an attempt to prevent his involvement with Future Trunks' timeline, but lives on in the future through Goku Black, who is unaffected by his past self's death thanks to his Time Ring. ;Other *The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D at Super Tenkaichi Budokai seemingly occur. *Beerus and Champa play the Reincarnation Game. *The events of Dragon Ball FighterZ occur. **The Super Warrior Arc and Enemy Warrior Arc both occur, but thanks to Whis advice the spirit seemingly travels back in time to possess a different person who is key in these events after completing the scenario in to find out more of the mystery behind 16 and 21, thus presumably erasing these two scenarios from happening in favor of the Android 21 Arc. **The Android 21 Arc occurs. ''Dragon Ball Online'' *Launch makes the news, somehow, as she jailbreaks successfully for the hundredth time. ''Xenoverse 2'' *Due to alterations made by the Time Breakers, Cooler is revived using the Dragon Balls second wish (which had original been taken by the Pilaf Gang) and his body is upgraded into Metal Cooler allowing him to join in Frieza's revenge against Goku in order to restore the Frieza Clan's honor and control over the universe. **The Future Warrior is sent to Age 779 to assist the Z Fighters in combating Frieza and his army who's power has been increased by Towa allowing through dark magic. **1st form Frieza confronts the Future Warrior after his henchman are defeated. **Goku and Vegeta finally receive Bulma's message and return to Earth. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and fights against Golden Frieza. Communications with the Time Nest are hampered by interference, which Xeno Trunks attributes it to Frieza's power. Whis and Beerus show up to eat the ice cream sundae Bulma had promised them and tells Frieza he has no intention of interfering with his revenge as in the original history. **However Whis notices Metal Cooler's presence and reveals it to everyone present. Metal Cooler reveals himself and explains his revival as due to the Dragon Balls second wish. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta confronts Metal Cooler while Super Saiyan Blue Goku continues his battle with Golden Frieza. **Towa manages to hack into the Time Nest's communications and alters her voice to sound like Chronoa's. Pretending to be the Supreme Kai of Time, Towa contacts Beerus and acting as Chronoa claims that Towa and Mira are attacking the Time Nest and request Beerus' assistance. Beerus at first refuses, forcing her to bribe him with the promise of cream puffs, which she claims were made by Future Trunks to alleviate Beerus' concerns that they were prepared by Chronoa (who is known as notoriously terrible cook among the gods). Towa's deception works, causing Whis and Beerus to travel to the Time Nest in Age 852. **Eventually Frieza reverts to his Final Form after having become exhausted by his Golden Form. Desperate to destroy Goku, Frieza uses his Earth Breaker to destroy the Earth, knowing that he and his brother will survive due to their race's ability to survive in the vacuum of space. Due to Whis' absence, Goku, Bulma, Jaco, and the other Z Fighters saved by Whis are all killed while Frieza and his brother survive, effectively succeeding in their revenge and potentially allowing them to restore their clan's and Frieza Force's empire. **However fortunately, Xeno Trunks manages to rescue the Future Warrior at the last second and they return to Age 852 where they, Beerus, and Whis learn of Towa's deception. Angered over Towa's blasphemous crime of deceive him to alter history, Beerus and Whis join forces with the Future Warrior in order to correct history in the hope that it will force Towa to show herself. **With the Future Warrior in tow, Beerus and Whis return to Age 779, where Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over to rewind time, allowing the Future Warrior to stop Frieza's Earth Breaker with a Ki Blast preventing the Earth from being destroyed. Vegeta swears that they will not give Frieza or his brother another chance to destroy the Earth, forcing Towa to shave off more of Metal Cooler and Frieza's life force to transform them into Supervillain Golden Frieza and Supervillain Metal Cooler and fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, and the Future Warrior once more. However, despite their power increase granted by their Supervillain forms, it is not enough to overcome the combined might of the Future Warrior and two Super Saiyan Blues, resulting in deaths of both brothers, restoring the timeline. Goku thanks the Future Warrior for their assistance and hopes to one day pay them back for saving the Earth. *Soon after the defeat of Frieza and Metal Cooler, Goku has Whis send him to Age ??? to assist the Future Warrior in battling Final Form Mira. *After the defeat of Mira and the celebration in Conton City, Goku, Whis, and Beerus return to their proper timeline. ;Super Pack 2 DLC *Another history change causes the Team Universe 7 to leave Goku and Majin Buu on Earth. **Beerus is angered by Goku and Majin Buu's absence and suggests they skipped out on the tournament though Piccolo and Vegeta reject the idea as there is no way Goku would miss the tournament on purpose. Whis says that they have to leave or the start time will be delayed and jokingly reminds Beerus they still have Monaka, supposedly strongest fighter in Universe 7. As a result, Team Universe 7 is forced to leave for the tournament without Goku or Majin Buu. Elder Kai and Chronoa send Xeno Trunks and the Toki Toki City Hero to find Goku, as Elder Kai decides that Majin Buu absence is not important as he failed the written exam in the original history, preventing him from taking part in the tournament. To ensure Universe 7's victory and deal with any further alterations that might pop up during the Tournament itself, Chronoa the 2nd Future Warrior to enter the tournament. **The remaining members of Team Universe 7 manage to pass the written exam and the tournament begins with Universe 6 having an unfair advantage of 5 against 3 in their favor. **The Future Warrior arrives on The Nameless Planet in the middle of the tournament arena, just before Piccolo is about to face Botamo in the first round due to Goku's absence. **Beerus yells at the Warrior for getting in the way and threatens to destroy them for interfering but Chronoa manages to intervene and explains that she selected the Warrior to fight for the Universe 7 Team. Beerus is unsure about her suggestion but realizes he has little choice but to except her offer as his team is in need of fighters. Champa however objects to Beerus bringing in outside help as he was not informed about it. Fortunately, Beerus remains his brother that he already has an unfair advantage anyway. However Vados remains everyone present that the rules of the tournament require the warrior to pass the exam first to be eligible to participate, to Champa joy. Champa allows the Warrior to take the test during the first round but states the matches' length will be shortened as a result. *As Piccolo faces off against Botamo, the Warrior takes the exam under the watchful eye of Vados. Elder Kai admits he completely forgot about the test and is admonished by Chronoa for forgetting such an important detail resulting in an argument between the two Supreme Kais over the communicator which Xeno Trunks manages to pacify allowing the warrior to concentrate on the test. Having taught the Warrior at the Patroller Academy in Conton City, Elder Kai is confident the warrior can achieve the 50 points necessary to pass. Meanwhile, Piccolo's attacks fail to do any damage to Botamo, yet eventually he manages to knock Botamo out of the ring, winning the match for Team Universe 7. The warrior completes the test and hands it in to Vados, who reveals they passed. *Beerus tells the Warrior they will go in after Piccolo. Suddenly the original Future Warrior arrives with Goku and Chronoa happily informs Beerus the Time Patrol found Goku. Beerus demands to know why Goku was absent. Goku reveals he thought the tournament was on a different date (possibly due to the tournament taking place a year earlier than it did originally) and Chronoa reveals they found him training over at King Kai's place. Champa is furious over another late minute addition, but Beerus reminds him that it is now a fair fight and mockingly asks his brother if he is afraid of a fair fight, causing Champa to relent. However Vados reminds everyone again about the exam and states she shouldn't have to remind them every time. Beerus tells Goku that he will have to take the exam before he can fight. *Champa comes up with the idea to speed things up by doing tag matches and as a result, Beerus tells the warrior that they will team up with Piccolo for the next match. Champa has Cabba team up with Frost, resulting in the second round being a tag team match between Piccolo & the Warrior Versus Cabba & Frost. *Piccolo tells the Warrior he will handle Cabba, while they deal with Frost. Frost is cordial towards the Warrior causing Beerus to note his personality is different from Frieza's. Elder Kai notes Frost is fighting in his Final form and that Goku's not qualifying in time likely had an effect and they should be ready for further changes. *The Future Warrior strength forces Frost to resort to his Secret Poison and knocks them to the edge of the ring. Disoriented by the poison, the Warrior is almost knocked out of the ring by Frost, but Piccolo manages to block Frost's attack, saving the Warrior from losing via ring out and allows them to continue fighting after recovering from the poison. *Having witnessed Frost's use of poison, Jaco informs the referee. Cabba demands Frost explain himself, only for Vados to reveal Frost's true nature as the leader of a band of space pirates. Frost admits to his villainy by revealing how he would start wars, stop them publicly, and profit on the rebuilding, causing Beerus to state he is not so different from Frieza after all. As a result, Frost is disqualified, however Vegeta tells the Warrior not to let Frost get off easy with a disqualification as a villain like him needs to be ground into the dirt. As Cabba fought against Piccolo fairly he isn't disqualified allowed to continue fighting in the tournament. Frost asks the Warrior if they are sure they wish to continue as he will happily use his poison on them again. *While Piccolo continues to fight Cabba and the Warrior continues to fight Frost to punish him for his villainy, Goku finishes his exam. Beerus asks if he passed and Goku reveals he did but only just barely, causing Beerus to remind him he would have destroyed Goku if he had failed. Goku asks when he will fight and Beerus tells him to wait as his turn will come soon enough. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Timeline